1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air vehicle equipped with rotary engines in a vehicle body.
2. Prior Art
A conventional transportation system depends on automobiles moving on a two-dimensional space or plane, resulting in serious traffic-jam problems all over the world. Many efforts such as construction, reconstruction and improvement of road networks have been made but, unfortunately, none of them have been successful to catch up with a considerable increase of the number of automobiles.
Meanwhile, an airplane is flying on a three-dimensional space or air but requires large-scale and expensive infrastructure to take-off and landing. The airplane transportation system is not suitable to a door-to-door travel from one place to another.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art transportation systems.
Another object of the present invention to provide a novel transportation system which makes it possible for a user or operator to fly freely in the air to achieve a door-to-door travel as he or she desires.
To achieve these and other objects, according to an aspect of the present invention there is provided an air vehicle comprising a vehicle body; hollow fan ducts supported to and elongating through said vehicle body at least at its fore-side and rear-side locations, respectively, each of said fan ducts communicating with air at top and bottom of said vehicle body and having a fan at a top opening; and rotary engines each installed inside of each of said fan ducts for rotating said fan.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a cylinder of said rotary engine is mounted to a supporting housing of said fan duct via elastic means. In this embodiment, said elastic means may be fitted to a boss structure of said supporting housing.
In another preferable embodiment of the present invention, each fan duct is tiltable to any directions.
In still another preferable embodiment of the present invention, said fan ducts comprise a pair of front fan ducts supported to the fore-side of said vehicle body and another pair of rear fan ducts supported to the rear-side of said vehicle body. In this embodiment, preferably, said rotary engines in one of said front fan ducts and in one of said rear fan ducts located diagonally to said one front fan duct are driven to rotate in the same direction.
In still another preferable embodiment of the present invention, a cooling unit containing coolant is installed around each of the outer cylinder wall of said rotary engines. In this embodiment, said cooling unit may comprise first and second units as a double-layered structure.